


Ten Questions

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Series: Richonne Lemon Shots [10]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character of Color, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Interracial Relationship, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sexual Humor, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure Richonne Smut Ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Questions

 

 

Rick playfully implored, "Just a few questions and I promise, I'll quit askin. He was dying to know any information Michonne was willing to share.

"Fine, I'll allow you to ask me ten questions."

"Are you for real this time, ten questions?" Rick was ecstatic. _Finally!_ He thought to himself.

"Will you actually answer me? Will you tell me the truth?" He continued to probe.

"Yes, yes and yes... You have seven more questions left." She countered playfully with the warmest smile. Her smile was contagious, Rick found himself smiling too.

"No fair! That shouldn't count."

"I don't see why not, those were questions asked to me and I answered them."

"Could you stop being a lawyer for one damn minute?"

His face lit up with amusement.

"I could," Michonne answered her face seem to glow, her smile was alluring, genuine, and Rick felt himself becoming aroused.

"Six more questions, Grimes."

"Fine, how does this feel?" Rick drew her to him, holding her firmly against him. But Michonne continued to tease him with a slow sensuality that was sure to drive him insane with need.

She smirked, "Your erection feels huge."

Rick was completely enchanted by the way her lips moved; he had to kiss her. Unable to wait, he went in to capture her lips hungrily; Michonne erotically flicked her tongue against his own and moaned wantonly. Rick felt his cock harden impossibly further and he turned Michonne around roughly. His hands found her breasts and he kneaded them with the perfect amount of pressure. His touch was so sensitive and experienced that Michonne cried out and ground her firm ass against his, determined to drive her as insane as she made him. He gently pinched her nipples over and over, alternating between pressing down on the dark brown buds and rotating them in a circular motion that caused her breasts to bounce and sway as if in an erotic dance. Rick could hardly stand his need for her, and he reached one of his hands down to gently circle her perfect chocolate colored clit. His hands were large enough that he was able to continue pressing down on both her nipples with one hand as he flicked her clit gently over and over with the other.

"Am I makin you cum Michonne?"

Michonne cried as she struggled against him, unable to move in his vice-like grip against his hand as she so wanted to.

"More!" She begged in a low sensual whisper, Rick removed his fingers from her folds and brought them to her lips.

"Does that taste good?"

She was surprised that tasting herself on him only increased her desire. Instead of stroking her, he swiftly and repeatedly tapped her moisten clit with his fingers, sending bolts of pleasure throughout her body.

"Please, Rick..! Oh my god..!" Michonne bit back a scream when he finally entered two fingers roughly into her opening, which was more than ready for him and dripping with wetness.

Rick stroked her g-spot, all the while continuing to press down on her nipples causing her full tits to bounce. Michonne arched against his hand and screamed as she came, her pussy throbbing and contracting around his fingers.

Oh... Rick that was…"

She sighed, at a loss for words at how to describe the best orgasm of her life, which it hadn't even taken full sex to reach.

"So what type of girl were you in school?" Rick asked.

"I was the weird smart girl." She replied, still slightly out of breath, "This is your last question officer."

"How did you become the beautiful dangerous woman?"

Michonne just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

>  Song: Sex and Candy By Marcy's Playground
> 
> I smell sex and candy here, mmm...  
> who's that loungin' in my chair, mmm...  
> who's that castin' devious stares in my direction...  
> mama this surely is a dream, yeah...  
> yeah mama this surely is a dream, dig it...
> 
>  


End file.
